A New Gal
by GrimSimeli
Summary: A new gundam with memory loss but not much of that is talked about here she's kida kool short tempered and kida likes Duo well Just see for yerself! R&R Pretty Pretty Please!^-^
1. Default Chapter Title

Umm, well hi. This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction (the Tenci Muyo was my sisters, not mine) so bear with me. I do not own GW so please do not sue me. I would like to thank all the writers at fanfiction.net 'cause they have all inspired me to write. ~_^  
To summarize this is gonna be about a new gundam and her point of view maybe switchin' to someone else's POV if needed.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Routine  
  
In the morning it's always the same wake up run a mile in thirty seconds or less or no breakfast. Then I do 30 laps around the pool, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and boxing practice for an hour and a half. Karate for the rest of the time until supper, I don't get lunch. But it's for the future, or at least that's what T.J. says.   
Well while I've mentioned it the thing about T.J. is he's my trainer. He says I need to be trained 'cause I'm needed in the war. He says I'm to join an elite team of soldiers, but he never told me who they are. Well that's not to say I don't know exactly who they are, but I think I maybe (comes up later in the story) have met with one of them, I think. They're the Gundams. Also mentioned is that I'm to be the only girl so I've gotta prove myself. T.J.'s working on my very own gundam so I don't mind being the only girl, too much.  
  
Excited  
I'm so excited my gundam will be completed in one week then I get to join the Gundams! T.J. says that I passed the simulator with flying colors and that I'm definitely ready to go fight a war. We sent a message to the Gundams to meet at one of Relena's peace talks.  
There is also a good reason for meeting up with the Gundams there, there is rumored to be a planned assassination waiting for Relena. This is not just a meeting; it's my first mission.   
  
Getting ready   
  
The meeting is today. I get to met the Gundams and hear one of Relena's speeches! Oh I'm so happy, nothing could ruin my day!  
The parties dress that T.J. got me is so beautiful. I know as a solider I should be more concerned with the mission, but I just love pretty things. I guess that's my girl side kickin' in. Well it's a long dress; just grazing the floor. At the bottom it's a midnight blue that is in sort of a flame shape reaching to scorch the top of the sky blue dress. It has a drop back nothin' behind my neck and all the way down to the small of my back. My hair (faintly blond looks silver) is all curled and set in a twist bun on top with curly hair stickin' out here and there.  
I actually put make up on too. My eye shadow is platinum, and my lipstick is also platinum, all just to mach my hair.  
All I need now is my Cinderella pumpkin!  
  
The Party   
  
"Your invitation ma'am"  
"Well, um les'see here. Oh! Here ya go. Heh, heh ~sigh~" Smart, act like a nervous wreck at something like this to make your self look suspicious.  
"Okay, five guys my age" I get kinda lost and start lookin' around for the Gundams when…  
"Ouch! Hay, space case watch it."  
"Oh sorry there, I'm just kinda lookin' for someone and got a little distracted, I'm so sorry again"  
"Hey, its okay who ya lookin' fer any way?"  
"Umm… well have you seen a group of guys 'bout my age?"  
"How many guys?"  
"Five."  
"Right in front of ya!"  
When I took the time to look at whom I was talkin' to I saw he had a long chestnut braid and beautiful indigo eyes, somehow he seemed familiar. He was with a group of four other guys. One I recognized as Quatre Winner, the others; A tall European boy with bangs over one eye and two Asian boys, Chinese and Japanese these three having expressionless faces.  
Hope these are them well here goes nothin' "T.J. sent me"  
"You? Really? Wow."  
"What?"  
"Well I was excepting someone, well different."  
"Well I'm what 'cha got so be happy with it. Humph!"  
"Woah sorry, don't get your undies in a bundle! Allow me to introduce my self, Duo Maxwell, and you must be Nick then, odd name for a girl."  
"Oh, well gee sorry then your not happy, I'm sorry I haven't known you five minuets and you already know 'bout my bad temper" Oh, sure make them all hate 'cha even better!  
"No prob. Come with me I'll introduce ya"   
We walk over to the blond I earlier recognized Quatre.  
"Quatre this is our new team member Nick, Nick this is Quatre"  
"Nice to meet you Nick, Is that short for Nicole? I'm Quatre Rebada Winner"  
"It's my pleasure to meet you also and yes, Nick just a nickname"  
"Well we should introduce you to the rest of the crew"  
Duo and Quatre began pointing the others and telling me the names of the other boys.  
Duo points out a boy with short, brown, messy hair and colbolt eyes "That's Heero Yuy"  
Quatre points out the other two the one with bangs over one eye and the other Chinese boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
"Trowa and Wufai"  
"They all look kinda, well, unamused and bored look on their faces"  
Duo began to speak but I had my own intentions. I interrupted him when a Orchestra began playing a waltz.  
"Care to dance?" I asked.  
"Huh? What? Dance, well okay sure"  
What I didn't voice was that I thought I had seen the proclaimed assassin and wanted to get a better look. He was a tall man with short brown hair and a pig like face, who, to raise my suspicion kept taking glances at Relena. I also saw something in his hand under his coat.  
"Guess I was right you are a spacey"  
"Huh? What, oh were you talking to me?"  
"Yeah, well I was jus' sayin' hat took you so long before you joined our little band of not-so-merry-men?"  
"Oh well T.J. he went in-"  
"Hey who is this T.J. guy anyway?"  
"Well I would like to thank you for the interruption and continue explaining thank you. As I was sayin' T.J. had to go into exste-"  
Just then I herd a gun shot and a scream.  
  
What 'cha think? Keep writing? Yes? No? Please review ~_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay here it is! Number two of my series! This time I've found out how to include music while you read for each theme. Nick and Duo get closer in this one. Duo's so Cute! And handsome! And gorgeous! And… And WOW! ~_^ Please don't sue me! Heh heh I enjoy having something to do in my free time like this so once again please don't sue!

Chapter 2

An explanation please,[Music for this part!][1]

The last thing I remember is a gunshot and then everything just kinda gets hazy. The weird thing is, I woke up all bandaged and instead of a bein' hurt and in a hospital I'm in what looks like someone's house but scarcely decorated.

I decided to look into this later and started look around the room. My eyes fell onto the figure of the boy I recognized as my fellow Gundam, Duo. He was sleeping peacefully next to my bed in a chair. Well, peacefully if you counted out the snoring, and the drool that was freely running down the side of the young pilot's mouth.

"Heh heh, this should be fun, eh um, WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

"Wahhhhhh" He sent me into a laughing fit by waking up in a shocked manner and falling next to the chair in a heap of arms and legs.

"Hahaha you, you phahahah you" I squeezed my eyes shut from laughing plus the pain it was drawing from my shoulder.

"Aww shut up its not hahah funny geheheh" He said unable to control his own laughter.

"Heheh uh um. So nice wake up call?"

"Uh hu yea sure. Quite a surprise if I'd say so myself though"

"Well now that I got your attention could you please tell me what I'm doin' All bandaged up?" At this question I drew a quizzical look off his face,

"Huh, you're joking, right?"

"No really what happened?"

"Okay your losin' it. Well that assassination attempt took place."

"Oh no! Was anyone hurt?!" He gave me a well-duh look and pointed at me.

"Well, Duh, yeah you! You got Rena out of the way taken the bullet yourself and you don't even remember! You gave me quite a scare."

"What?"

"You gave us all a scare."

"You said gave _you_ a scare" at this remark I thought I saw him blush a little, but…

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to-"

"~Knocking on the door~ uhh you guys okay in there?" 

"Yes were fine Quatre!" I called out.

"Well your being really loud and every body was worried"

"Were fine," voiced Duo.

"Well anyway breakfast will be done soon just to let you know"

"Okay!" we chorused.

Today[Today's music is!][2]

After Duo left and I ate I began to get ready. Getting dressed carefully avoiding my shoulder where I had been hit. I pulled on a pair of Jordachi tm Jeans and leather halter-top short leather jacked over it. Then putting my platinum hair in odangos (for those not familiar with odanganology the ball thingies on the side of yer head, refer to sailor moon) on each side of my head. Then I put on my make up and went back down stairs to see what was up.

When I walked into the front room I was greeted with a catcall whistle from the ever-out going, yet some how familiar Duo.

"You wear things like that every day?"

"Yeah, think about it. Most of are enemies are male, so I figure make `em drop there guard. Plus it makes me feel so very _sexy_."

"Down girl. Down."

I giggled a little and decided to ask…

"Heh So what up?"

"You" Said Wufie pointing at me.

"_Me, _why me?

"Are you really a Gundam? Can we trust you? Think about what you've just said `make men drop there guard` we just _happen_ to be an all guy group. Look at Maxwell he's already drooling over you."

I took a quick glance to where Duo was standing and saw him turn away, but not before I caught the blush rising on his cheeks. Then I quickly turned my attention back to Wufie.

"_Why _would I do something like, oh, say _get myself **shot **_to make you trust me!?****Of _course_ you can trust me! My objectives are the same as yours are they not?"

At this point I was very upset. How could he ask something like that? What had I ever done in the short time I've known him to put up a question like that?

"Really lay off Wu-man"

"Duo I can take care of myself." I whispered.

"Would you all please be quiet? We have more important things to worry about, and Wufie would she get herself really shot like last night to trick us? _She _is not what we need to worry about Wufie." Said a mildly upset Quatre.

Objectives[Prepare for battle.][3]

Its 9:43 pm and we've been given another mission, just a little something I found out when everyone was calmed down. We have to destroy a small newly discovered OZ base. I've been given the job of support. At this moment were outside the, what I discovered the name for, safe house waiting to depart at 9:45 pm.

"Ten seconds to departure" I announced.

"Five…four…thee…two…one!"

As we arrived at the base I thought they looked unprepared, I was wrong. Two mobile dolls flew up on my left; I quickly took them out throwing my left circ-blade (looks like half a circle, very sharp on round part, if thrown comes back like a boomerang) in there direction. The rest of the dolls began attacking us, obviously there had been an alarm and three surrounded me, and the previously thrown circ-blade came back circling me, while taking out the dolls. When I turned to face the base I saw a to the base swarming with doll so I decided to clear path. I accelerated forward clearing a straight path to the base.

"Come on! Before they block our path!"

I watched as the other Gundams flew my way dodging and demobilizing dolls here and there but going a relatively clear path to the base.

"Good job Nick… look out!"

I saw Death site Hell destroy an unfamiliar looking mobile doll to my right.

"That's odd that one doesn't show on my scanner," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Just look out for those, that seems to be what they were working on here" said Heero

Oh, just keep it small theory. Smaller the Base smaller the attention.

I turned around just in time to catch a new doll sneaking up behind me, I charged through it leaving the two halves behind me. Then I heard Heero's voice over the intercom, "Prepare detonate OZ base in three" I began to gun it away from the base ". Two…one"

Yeah? Was it good enough detail and ever thin' ? Yippee Skippy!

__

   [1]: file:///C:/WINDOWS/Profiles/Cleopatra/Desktop/My%20Wonderful%20Folder/Music-Sounds/Whatever_FF8_Timber_Owls.mid
   [2]: file:///C:/WINDOWS/Profiles/Cleopatra/Desktop/My%20Wonderful%20Folder/Music-Sounds/beautifulmorning.mid
   [3]: file:///C:/WINDOWS/Profiles/Cleopatra/Desktop/My%20Wonderful%20Folder/Music-Sounds/satellite.mid



	3. Default Chapter Title

I am so very sorry this took so long I've been really busy doing my Favorite thing in the world...NOTHIN' HAHAHAHAHA. Eh erm... well sorry I've been sitting in a car for three whole freaking hours!!! Oh yeah I do not own GW so don't sue me!

Chapter 3

Celebrate

The mission was successful, no one got hurt in the least and Do and I took it on to ourselves to celebrate.

We decided to do this err special occasion at a night club in the town the safe house was not to far from, and at this moment we were standing outside the club waiting in one of those god awful long lines. 

"You" A large tuff looking man pointed to me.

"Who us?" I asked playing a little dumb.

"Not a couple, jus' you"

"Can he come?" I said addressing Duo.

"I said jus' you," He said seemingly in an orderly way

"You know I can be very persuasive." I said as I rubbed my back against the man.

"Well, uh… um" He seemed a little surprised by my actions and by the look of it was plainly dumb founded.

"I take that as a yes"

I quickly grabbed Duo's hand and led him through the entrance.

"Now I get what ya mean by takin' advantage of yer looks" Stated Duo with one of his famous ear-to-ear grins.

Quickly dismissing the comment I asked Duo "Want to dance?"

"Well… I don't know…"

I put on a semi-death glare look on my face a spoke.

"Its not a question that's a order!" I said this all trying to keep a straight face but was losing the battle quickly.

"Hee heh…never do that again you remind me to much of Heero `perfect-solider` Yuy, and yes I'll dance with ya"

After a while of dancing we were getting a little thirsty and went to get drinks. We sat and talked a while, listened to music and watched other people dance and such.

"Hey, wanna dance with me girl?" I looked away from Duo and found a handsome looking man with an obviously very _fine looking body. Who from the look of it was only reminded of a little this a to often._

"I'm busy talking with my boyfrie- ahh friend go away" I said curtly.

He quickly grabbed my arm in a semi-tight hold "I wont take no for an answer"

"Wake up loser! She doesn't wanna to dance with some punk like you!

"She does and she will"

"Like hell" Duo punched the man in the jaw dazing him a heh…a bit… err more than slightly.

"Lets go Duo"

Once we were outside Duo stopped. "Are you alright Nick?"

"Yeah and hey thanks for stickin' up fer me, even though I didn't need it. After all, I am a Gundam myself."

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked up at me with a compassionate look in his eyes "Oh yeah, I fergot 'bout that"

"Well we better get back to the safe house" I said this rather nervously not trusting the strange feelings I have for the boy standing so close to me. He was a misplaced memory, a childish crush that seemed familiar. No its not just a silly crush its… _real._

"Uh, hello in there."

"Huh, what, oh, right, back to the safe house"

Memories

It's been a day since our celebration and I was fixing up my gundam and Duo was passing by.

"Hey! Duo!"

"Hmm?"

"Will ya grab me somthin' ta drink?"

"Yeah sure, wait here"

As Duo walk away I failed to notice that I had set on some unknown ledge of metal came crashing down only to connect with the top of my head.

*~*Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's dark. All I can see is a light the size of a raindrop. Now I can see it getting bigger. Its looks somewhat like a figure of a man… no… a boy.

!~FLASH~!

The scene has changed to what is a beat-up looking neighborhood. A group of children stood looking at the occasional passer-by to see if they had any money to be stolen. At the head of this group stood two boys and a girl. I don't know how but I knew them all…Solo, Duo and myself.

They all seemed to be having fun and now… its me, again, but I'm alone.

"Duo…Solo… are you here? I'm lost help me" This is a lost memory… a painful memory at that. I am watching myself cry in a dark ally, all alone.

"Ahhhhhhh! No! Help someone anyone! Duo!"

*~*Conciseness*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke to find myself being semi-violently shaken.

"Nick! Wake up!"

"Ugh. Wha… What happened?"

"This," Duo said holding up a long forgotten wrench ", Knocked you out cold"

I blinked but on a false grin immediately replacing it with a look of seriousness.

"Duo… we need to talk"

!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!$!@!

Weeeeeeell What`CHA think? Was it good please R&R and a side not to all you negative people in the world I DO NOT appreciate flamers! Have a nice day ahhh night Whenever you're readin' it! Sheesh! 

Look down here if you looooove Duo!

I know… Duo is so KAWII!!!


End file.
